Une Potion
by Only-4-you
Summary: Traduction de Ssjrice. Quand Harry prend accidentellement une potion d'amour et qu'il tombe amoureux de la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé ... HpSs
1. Chapter 1

_ Bonjours tout le monde, J'ai le plaisir de vous publier la première partie du chapitre 1 d'une fanfic géniale  
_

_Auteur : Ssjrice_

_Titre orginal : A Potion_

_Traductrice : KyraLove _

_Beta-Readers : SweetyLullaby ; Gabri ; Chipov_

_Diclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a notre chère JKR, le reste appartient a Ssjrice qui m'a autorisé à traduire cette fiction. Seul la traduction nous revient. Nous ne gagnons aucun argent sur cette fic!_

* * *

**Chapter 1.A**

Harry s'assis paresseusement dans la grande salle, saisissant un gobelet de jus de citrouille. Il avala le contenu et fit tournoyer le verre dans sa main. Il se demanda si Katie Bell les entraînerait au quidditch aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'était un jour ensoleillé et Harry se sentait anormalement détendu. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était samedi et qu'il pouvait enfin un peu se reposer après la longue semaine passée.

Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry et commença à bourrer sa bouche de saucisses et de toasts. "Mornumph Horry," dit Ron avec une bouchée d'oeufs.

"Bonjour Ron." Répondit Harry, léthargique. Il croisa ses bras sur la table et déposa sa tête dessus. Il était vraiment … fatigué.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier du matin. Hermione déplia la Gazette Du Sorcier et lut tranquillement. Elle roula des yeux, irritée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Ron, en levant les yeux de son quatrième toast tartiné de confiture de mûre.

Hermione soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry.

"Juste quelques commentaires sur Harry en tant qu'**Elu ** et d'autres choses. Rien de nouveau."

Elle parcourut le reste de la page. "Ils ont arrêté un Mangemort potentiel. Harce Flaghorn."

"On le connaît ?" Questionna Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait ?"

Harry releva la tête.

"Probablement pas," Dit-il."C'est juste le Ministère qui veut faire croire qu'il agit. Disent-ils pourquoi ils l'ont pris ?"

Hermione lu l'article à haute voix.

« Le 16novembre à 6H, Harce Flaghorn à été appréhendé pour possession d'objets de Magie Noire en grande quantité et ce en lieu publique. »

Elle tourna son regarda vers Harry tendit que Ron levait un sourcil tout en murmurant :

"Des objets de Magie Noire?"

"C'est ce qu'il dit." Hermione roula le journal et le mit de côté.

"Hermione!"

Hermione se tourna surprise lorsqu'elle vit Lavande Brown courant vers elle.

"Qu'y a t-il Lavande ?" Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Lavande haleta frénétiquement.

"Ma potion d'amour!" Haleta Lavande… "Tu sais, celle que je t'ai montrée ?!"

Ron lança un regard étrange à Hermione qui devint légèrement rose et se reprit pour faire face à Lavande.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda t-elle.

"Je n'arrive pas à la trouver!" Lavande était presque entrain de pleurer.

"Quel est le problème ? Fais de nouveau la potion ou autre chose !" Lança Ron, légèrement irrité et désireux de revenir à son petit déjeuner.

Le visage de Lavande s'illumina.

"Je suis venu ici avec la potion d'amour et j'ai pris un jus de citrouille. J'étais sur le point de la verser quand Parvati m'a appelé et… et je ne me souviens plus si je l'ai mise dedans ou non, mais je peux retrouver mon verre sans en être vraiment sure."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent avec compréhension. "Peux-tu au moins reconnaître le verre avec la potion?" Demanda t-elle rapidement.

"Pour quoi faire ? " Ron regarda muettement.

Hermione soupira et Ron se planqua lâchement en dessous de la table.

"Parce que", cracha Hermione, "si quelqu'un d'autre boit le verre alors il boira la potion, Ron! Ce ne serait pas bon. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver."

Ron regarda Harry, mais Harry était dans un autre monde et n'écoutait pas leur conversation. En fait, il ne semblait même pas conscient de la conversation qui était tenue. Son regard se concentrait sur la table des professeurs. Ou plutôt le professeur Snape.

"Harry!"

Harry sortit de sa transe et regarda Hermione.

"Quoi ?" Gronda t-il. Hermione se renfrogna sous le ton, il ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé être aussi fâché.

"Désolé," murmura t-il, "Qu'y a t-il?"

Lavande haleta et indiqua le verre dans la main d'Harry.

"C'est mon verre!" S'exclama t-elle, "je l'ai marqué avec mon rouge à lèvres avant que je ne sois partie."

Harry semblait étrange.

"Quoi ?" Demanda t-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée ce qui se passait.

Ron saisit le verre des mains d'Harry. En effet, il y avait une petite ligne de rouge à lèvres rose sur la poignée.

"Oh non," Gémit Ron.

"Quoi ?!"

Harry se sentait de plus en plus irrité.

"Quelqu'un me dira-t-il par l'enfer, ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Tu n'écoutais pas ?"Le réprimanda Hermione.

"Bien sur que non!" Répondit Harry, exaspéré.

"Lavande a mit une potion d'amour là dedans!"

Harry pâli.

"Une p-po…potion d'amour ?"Balbutia t-il, "P…pour qui ?"

"Pour moi!" Cria Lavande, en se tournant curieusement vers les Poussouffle.

"Ca s'appelle la potion du Destin. Elle nous montre la personne avec qui nous devrions être. J'allais l'utiliser pour faire ma demande pour le bal de l'école. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

Harry tiqua. Cela montrait la personne avec qui on devrait – être huh ? Il regarda Hermione et ne ressenti rien de spécial. Bien. Donc ce n'était pas elle. Peut-être était-ce Ginny ou Cho ? Il fronça les sourcils et regarda tour à tour tous les occupants de la grande salle. Il entrevit tout d'abord une fille nommée Alyssa. Non, pas elle. Puis il y avait Ginny, ensuite Parvati, Cho, Lavande, Neville (Merlin merci, ce n'est pas lui), Katie, Seamus, Priscilla, Dean, Malfoy, McGonagall, Snape.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Snape ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Il regarda fixement, consterné, le professeur de potion et sa mâchoire se mit alors à trembler comme s'il allait s'effondrer en larme.

Le professeur Snape tourna la tête et rencontra le regard fixe d'Harry, un sentiment d'ennui et de curiosité était gravé sur ses traits.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Il arracha ses yeux du professeur et regarda ses amis embarrassé et désespéré.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva et courut hors de la Grande Salle, faisant tourner la tête de quelques étudiants sur son passage.

Harry fit alors irruption dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, apparemment très inquiet.

Snape ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse un jours tomber amoureux de Snape !

Harry fit les cent pas.

"Non. Ce n'est pas correct!" Dit-il bruyamment, " ça ne peut pas être lui! Je sais! C'est une potion, jute ? Cela signifie que ce n'est pas réel. C'est juste une potion!"

Hermione, Ron et Lavande entrèrent brusquement dans la salle commune. Ils semblaient inquiets.

"Harry ?" Demanda prudemment Hermione à son ami agité. Elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui, "Harry, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? "

"Je vais vous dire ce qui est faux!" Lui cria Harry, "la maudite potion, c'est ce qui est faux!"

Il se tourna soudainement vers Lavande et la saisit par les épaules.

"Dis-moi," haleta t-il, "C'est jute une potion, hein ?"

"Ben ouais …"

"Ce que je veux dire c'est…"Harry essayait de regagner sa propre maîtrise, "ce n'est pas comme si vous aimiez la personne quand vous êtes sous l'influence de la potion, juste ? C'est uniquement une potion idiote d'amour… Sans signification ? "

Harry la regardait intensément.

"N-non…" Balbutia Lavande, "on suppose qu'Elle vous fait tomber amoureux de la personne avec qui on devrait être. Notre véritable amour. "

Harry libéra un soupire exaspéré.

"Non. Il…ça ne peut pas être ça! Il doit y avoir un pépin ou quelque chose! Ce n'est pas possib-"

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se détourna, il devint d'un rouge éclatant.

"Il!" S'exclama Ron, "Tu es amoureux d'un il ?"

Harry se mit en colère contre Ron. "Je ne le suis pas!"

Répondit-il sur la défensive.

Ron pouffa bêtement et Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"C'est … c'est juste du gâchis," dit Harry, "c'est une potion mal faite. Mauvaise ou quelque chose d'autre !"

Harry fronça les sourcils et son regard sombre diminua.

Hermione essaya de lui faire un sourire pour le mettre à l'aise.

"Peut-être que Snape a un antidote. Nous irons juste-"

"Non!" cracha Harry avec véhémence, "je ne veux pas d'aide de ce vieux bâtard graisseux ! »

"Excellent!" Hermione semblait déconcertée.

"Nous irons voir Madame Pomfresh alors. Elle doit certainement avoir quelque chose pour te guérir."

Harry inclina la tête, étourdie et la suivit hors de la salle commune, se répétant continuellement les mêmes mots dans sa tête : _La potion n'est pas correcte, La potion n'est pas correcte, elle devrait l'être, il n'y a pas d'issue…_

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Harry tortillait ses doigts inconfortablement lorsque le professeur de potion s'infiltra dans les donjons. Pomfresh avait finalement pu lui donner un antidote, mais malgré tout, Harry n'avait plus osé regarder Snape depuis cet évènement.

"Ouvrez vos livres à la page trois cent trente-sept." Annonça Snape. Sa voix résonna à travers la classe avec un ton inquiétant.

Harry tourna les pages doucement jusqu'à celle indiquée, essayant désespérément de se concentrer sur les indications du livre. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'accomplir en potion jusqu'à présent.

"Aujourd'hui nous ferons la potion de Redolence," Snape poursuivit : "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut- excepté Miss Granger," Hermione qui avait pratiquement bondit de sa chaise, baissa la main, découragée, "- me dire quelle est l'utilisation de la potion de Redolence. " Snape regarda la classe avec une expression empressée.

"Personne ? La potion de Redolence est une potion qui montre une couleur spécifique aux sentiments de celui qui la fabrique par rapport à qui il est et ce qui se passe sur le moment. Chaque couleur à sa propre signification. Si vous créer votre propre potion, je peux vous dire ce que signifie votre couleur. " Il fit un sourire narquois.

"Cependant, -Il lança un regard à Harry, qui s'enfonça dans sa chaise- "certains d'entre vous n'apprécieront pas la signification de la couleur de sa potion".

Il se tourna brusquement et agita sa baguette vers le tableau vide. Un texte apparu sur la surface verte.

"Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire, les instructions dans votre livre. Travaillez !" Ensuite, il retourna à grands pas dans son bureau et s'assit, il s'occupa des corrections.

Harry alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires et commença à brasser sa potion.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards médusés lorsque Harry coupa consciencieusement sa racine, avec une expression très concentrée.

Lorsque les potions furent terminées, Snape se promena dans la classe, faisant pour chaque étudiant la description de la signification de leur potion.

"Malfoy, victoire et talent. Vraiment du bon travail." Draco Malfoy fit un sourire arrogant.

"Longdubas, confusion et stupidité." Neville fronça les sourcils, penaud sur sa potion brune boueuse. Snape fit un sourire narquois.

Il continua son tour dans la classe, inspectant et faisant des commentaires sur toutes les potions.

Harry sentit sa gorge se tendre et le professeur s'approcha. Snape s'arrêta en face d'Harry et plongea son gros nez dans la potion de son élève. Son expression changea un court instant et il scruta suspicieusement Harry. Sans un mot, il se retourna et continua vers la potion de Ron coloré d'un vert poisseux, ignorant complètement Harry.

"Weasley, vous appelez ça une potion ?" Harry entendit à peine Snape crier sur Ron. Pourquoi Snape l'avait passé ? Y avait-il quelque chose de faux dans sa potion ? Non. Si c'était le cas Snape aurait été ravi de faire un commentaire. Harry se massa la nuque et regarda sa potion qui avait l'air correcte. Elle était rosée. Que signifiait tout cela ?

"La classe est terminée,"dit Snape vigoureusement. Harry se dépêcha de ramasser et de ranger ses affaires et sortit hors de la classe, Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?" Demanda Ron, luttant pour garder la même allure qu'Harry.

"Snape a laissé passer l'opportunité de te réprimander pour ta potion. A-t-il arrêté de te prendre pour sa tête de turc ? "

"Il me semble," intervint Hermione, "que le professeur Snape ne voulait pas dire la signification de la potion de Harry. Il semblait comme mal à l'aise."

"Pourquoi ma potion le mettrait mal à l'aise ?" Répliqua Harry entre ses dents. "Il n'est jamais mal à l'aise pour quoi que ce soit ! Il est aussi froid qu'une pierre qui se fout de ce que les autres pensent. Il n'avait sûrement pas assez d'énergie pour m'ennuyer aujourd'hui." Expliqua Harry tout en défaisant le noeud de sa cravate.

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Depuis quand Snape n'a pas assez d'énergie pour t'ennuyer ?" S'enquérait Ron.

"Depuis aujourd'hui, je pense !" Répliqua Harry, "Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Allons juste déjeune Ok ? Je ne veux plus parler de ça."

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard d'acquiescement. Ils décidèrent de ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin et inquiet, ils suivirent Harry dans la Grand Salle.

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Presque trois semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Harry avait prit la potion. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter Snape, même en classe, mais être en contact avec lui était inévitable. Lorsque cela arrivait, Harry essayait de rester calme, à en devenir rageant. Il espérait que personne ne verrait la rougeur qui teintait ses joues lorsque Snape était auprès de lui.

"Retenue, Potter."Siffla Snape.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien, serrant les poings rageusement. Malfoy fit un sourire narquois derrière lui et l'insulta entre ses dents avec force, espérant faire craquer Harry.

"Vous autres," Snape se tourna vers les Serpentard en particulier, "la classe est terminée."

Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard compatissant à leur ami et haussèrent les épaules avant de suivre le reste de la classe hors des donjons.

Snape se retourna vers son élève, un sourire méprisant sur le visage :

"Maintenant, dès que vous aurez du temps libre Potter, je pensais que vous pourriez le passer ici."

Harry ne répondit pas, Snape poursuivit : "je crois que nous devrions parler de quelque chose, Potter."

Harry observait Snape marcher en face de son bureau, joignant les mains. "De qu…quoi, Professeur ?" Demanda nerveusement Harry.

Snape le fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable et parla un rien maladroitement d'une voix profonde.

"Vous êtes plus bizarre que d'habitude,"dit-il, "Je ne sais pas si cet étrange comportement est limité à seulement ma classe, mais je préfèrerais que vous n'apportiez pas vos problèmes personnels dans mes donjons."

"De quoi parlez-vous? " Demanda Harry essayant, sans succès, de paraître innocent.

Snape roula légèrement des yeux et parla, d'une voix lasse et contrariée. "Vous savez parfaitement ce que cela signifie, Potter. J'apprécierais que vous gardiez vos émotions ridicules et votre attitude anormale hors de ma classe."

"Que voulez vous dire? " S'exclama Harry en se levant. "Est-ce au sujet de ma potion de Redolence ou autre chose? " Il appuya ses mains sur le bureau avec colère, regardant vivement Snape.

"Vexé, Potter," répondit Snape, "mais ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange qui se passe lorsque vous êtes ici. Pour être assez franc, votre comportement m'agace."

Il sépara ses mains et les plaça sur le bureau d'Harry, le regardant dangereusement.

"Je suggère que vous disiez les choses honnêtement Potter. Le désir n'est pas un sujet pour une classe, à ce moment. Parlez en a quelqu'un de cela. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un adolescent dominé par ses hormones pour me distraire lors de mes classes."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Désir? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Harry commença à transpirer nerveusement.

Snape se leva brusquement et dirigea sa baguette vers la porte, lançant un sort pour l'ouvrir. " Vous pouvez y aller, Potter."

Harry se ressaisit et marcha rapidement afin de sortir de la classe.

"Le distraire ? " Marmonna Harry dans un souffle, "Qu'est-ce qui le distrait ? Il pense que le problème était à cause des autres." Harry fronça des sourcils et accéléra l'allure, pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il chassa Snape de ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 1partie 2

_ Bonjours tout le monde, nous revoici avec la deuxieme partie du chapitre 1_

_Auteur : Ssjrice_

_Titre orginal : A Potion_

_Traductrice : KyraLove ; Adharas ; Mailyn  
_

_Beta-Readers : SweetyLullaby ; Gabri ; Chipov_

_Diclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a notre chère JKR, le reste appartient a Ssjrice qui m'a autorisé à traduire cette fiction. Seul la traduction nous revient. Nous ne gagnons aucun argent sur cette fic!_

* * *

Chapter 1.B

Harry resta dans son lit tout à fait réveillé. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette magique doucement entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Lançant des regards vers sa malle au bout de son lit, il pensait à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour faire un tour.

Elle était en dessous de ses affaires, cependant, il pourrait faire trop de bruit et réveiller l'un de ses camarades Gryffondor.

Sans plus de pensées, Harry se leva et mit un survêtement de sport. Il n'a pas prit la peine de mettre une veste au dessus de son pyjama bleu pendant qu'il descendait tranquillement les escaliers vers la salle commune. Il se fichait de se faire prendre, il ne faisait pas attention, il voulait juste quitter la tour.

Doucement, il passa le portrait après moult protestations de la Grosse Dame et erra dans les couloirs. Ne voyant rien, il illumina le hall avec le sort _lumos_.

Harry se promenait sans but : de corridores en corridores, perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à Snape, la potion, le Quidditch, Ron et Hermione, Snape…

"Potter ! Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ?"

Harry leva soudainement les yeux pour voir Snape, à quelques mètres de lui, pointant sa baguette vers son visage. Génial.

"Que fabriquez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit ? Au dessus de toutes les règles. " A la surprise d'Harry, il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère. "Bien, répondez-moi."

Harry soupira. "Je ne fais rien, je suis juste en train de me promener," reprit-il.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vos arguments, Potter, " répondit Snape.

Harry était content qu'il fasse sombre, ainsi, Snape ne pouvait voir la rougeur de ses joues en ce moment.

"J..je réfléchissais à mon sort professeur," bégaya Harry.

Snape ne sembla pas comprendre le double sense.

"Pourquoi êtes – vous ici ?"

"Je ne pouvais dormir."

"Je suis désolé d'entendre cela," Snape lui fit son habituel sourire narquois,

"Mais réalisez – vous que vous êtes en train d'enfreindre les règles de l'école en étant hors de votre dortoir la nuit ?"

Harry baissa sa tête. "Ouais. Vous ne pensez pas que je réalise cela ...Professeur? "

Snape lui lança un regard coléreux. " Regardez de quelle façon vous me parlez jeune homme !" gronda t-il.

"Ouais, sûr," répondit Harry avec audace, "pourquoi ne me donnez – vous pas une retenue pour cela Professeur ? Vous semblez prendre du plaisir à faire cela. "

La figure de Snape se crispa de rage.

"Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor." Cracha t-il venimeusement.

"C'est cela ? Allons-y. Merci bien. Vous savez ce que vous voulez," Harry sourit pour provoquer le Maitre des Potions.

"Potter, je vous préviens - "

"Vous savez ce que vous voulez," Harry fit un sourire narquois.

Sans avertissement, Snape le saisit par les épaules et le poussa violement contre le mur.

Harry gémit sous le choc lorsque le professeur en colère, le poussa contre le mur.

"Vous savez… ce que vous voulez…" Harry reprenait son souffle.

Sans un mot, Snape embrassa Harry sur les lèvres avec brutalité. Harry pensa qu'il mourrait pendant que le Professeur de Potions l'embrassait passionnément, sa langue rugueuse explorant sa bouche. Snape mit sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants et approfondit le baiser désespérement. Harry perdit le contrôle et le lui rendit comme un fou, enveloppant ses bras autour de la nuque de Snape.

Aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, Snape se retira, reprenant péniblement son souffle. Harry lutta pour tenir debout, il observa Snape qui semblait éffrayé.

"Re...retournez dans votre dortoir…Harry," dit faiblement Snape.

Harry jeta un dernier regard au professeur avant de partir assez rapidement.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Serait-il expulsé ? Snape, le détesterait-il encore plus? Ou Snape voudrait-il le refaire ? Harry était très confu et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Peeve le suivant paresseusement.

"Potty est hors de son lit" Cria joyeusement Peeves "Qu'est en train de faire Potty Hmm ?"

" Lache moi Peeves" murmura Harry.

"Oh, Potter est de mauvaise humeur. Je devrais peut-être dire à Dumby ce que faisait Potty" Dit-il d'une voix forte.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Peeves" Dit une voix doucereuse derrière Harry.

"C'est Sevy !" Peeves lança des cris aigus en tournant la tête comme s'il flottait sur un nuage, inventant une chanson assez inapropriée lorsqu'il partit.

"Euhh, merci," dit Harry timidement en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

"Soyez à l'affut, Potter" dit Snape.

Harry se contracta à l'utilisation de son nom.

"Si je suis de retour, c'est pour vous faire comprendre que si vous voulez me dénoncer j'accepterai l'entière responsabilité mais je préfererais que nous ne reparlions plus de cela. Je suis ... désolé."

Désolé? Snape n'avait jamais fait d'excuse à Harry auparavant.

Harry essaya de faire un sourire rassurant.

"J'accepte," répondit-il, "Oublions juste cela. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas pour cela ou pour autre chose. Après tout, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui c'est passé."

Snape acquièsca et Harry crut voir un petit sourire naitre sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Très bien, Potter."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

" Vous pensez que vous pourriez m'appeler Harry ?"

"Pas en classe."

"Ouais, mais," Harry regarda ses pieds, "Je veux dire. Vous ne devez pas. Je pensais juste que ce serait plus sympa si vous m'appeliez comme ça."

"Nous verrons..." Snape s'arrêta et observa Harry pensivement, "Harry."

Harry sourit largement et bougea lorsque le professeur partit.

Puis, en retournant vers son dortoir, il ferma les yeux, se remémorant les sensations ressenties lors du baiser. Il sourit. Sans qu'il le sache, Snape était en train de penser à la même chose et souriait tout autant.

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**_

Les jours passèrent et Harry reprit sa routine habituelle, il n'avait pas raconter à Ron et Hermione ce qui c'était passé la nuit avec Snape.

Excepté les petits coups d'œil occasionnels entre eux deux, Harry et Snape avaient essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, bien que Snape ait semblé diminuer la quantité de ses retenues.

Harry essaya d'oublier tout mais il n'y arriva pas car à chaque fois, il repensait au baiser.

Bien qu'il n'avait guère d'expérience pour embrasser, il s'y connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas un baiser de tous les jours.

Néamnois, Harry savait qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas penser à ça, non seulement les liaisons élèves – professeur étant interdites, mais Snape était un homme et de deux fois son âge ! C'était pratiquement aussi interdit que s'il le faisait.

Harry se dépecha quelque peu pour rejoindre les vestiaires du Quidditch. Ils avaient un match contre les Serpentard aujourd'hui.

Harry mit ses robes de Quidditch, saisit son balai et fonça tête la première sur le terrain.

Des centaines de personnes acclamait l'équipe des lions et le jeu commença.

Harry tournait en rond, ses yeux cherchaient la petite balle, quand il croisa les yeux de Snape qui le regardait fixement. Harry eut à peine le temps de d'esquiver un cognard qui vola viscieusement près de son oreille.

Malfoy se situait quelques mètres en dessous, se moquant de lui et mimant son esquive. Harry lui lança un regard noir et continua à chercher le Vif d'or.

Il le vit.

Il était près du pied de la tour où Snape était assis, entouré de quelques autres Serpentards.

Harry descendit à vive allure, Malfoy à ses trousses. Le Vif d'or remonta soudainement et fila à travers le terrain au même niveau que les plus hautes tours. Les spectateurs observaient Harry et Malfoy se battrent pour avoir le Vif D'or. Malfoy envoyait continuellement des coups de coude à Harry tout en se dirigeant vers les buts.

Harry l'ignorait.

Ils volaient de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ne plus voir la foule d'étudiants dans le stade.

Soudainement, Malfoy glissa de son balai, ses yeux vides en état de choc et il dégringola avec un cri vers la terre ferme. Comme s'il tombait d'un immense gratte-ciel.

Abandonnant le Vif, Harry plongea après lui. Il poussa son balai à fond, essayant desespérement de ne pas en tomber. Il put se rapprocher de Malfoy, qui était terrifié joignant les cris au pleures.

Où était Dumbledore ? Harry se souvint qu'il ne pouvait venir à ce match pour une raison dont il ne se rappelait plus.

C'était à Harry de sauver son rival.

Le jeu s'arrêta et tous observèrent Harry saisissant fermement le bras de Malfoy et poussant le jeune garçon maintenant inconscient sur son balai.

Tous applaudirent. Puis douleur et des cris de terreur.

Harry glissa lentement de son balai, tenant toujours Malfoy. Il essaya difficilement de ne pas le lacher.

Vint ensuite le noir total.

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**_

"Eh, je pense qu'il s'est finalement réveillé."

"Oh, merci Merlin !"

" Harry? "

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent lentement. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna se mirent autour du lit. Ils l'observèrent pendant qu'il prenait conscience de son environnement. Il était à l'infirmerie.

"Où..."grogna t-il. Il avait du mal à parler.

Soudainement, il revit tout comme un flash. Le jeu. Malfoy tombant.

"Harry"

Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et plaça gentiment ses mains sur lui.

"Quand tu as sauvé Malfoy, tu as été frappé par un cognard à la tête. C'ést Zabini qui l'a envoyé. Il n'avait pas réalisé que tu étais là. "

Une petite larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

Ron continua pour elle.

"Tu es tombé de ton balai. Un peu plus de 6 mètres, " dit-il "Ton corps a amortit Malfoy donc tu étais le pire des deux. Il est aussi ici." Ron désigna un lit au milieu de la pièce. Malfoy était couché, dormant couvert de bandages. Harry ne le regarda pas plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il allait mal.

'T-tu as failli te briser la nuque Harry,' bégaya Neville, ' Plusieurs de tes côtes et tes jambes sont brisées. Dumbledore l'a vu de sa fenêtre et avec Snape, ils vous ont apporté à Madame Pomfresh.

'Snape ?' Croassa Harry.

'Ouais, dès qu'il t'a vu tomber, il s'est dirigé vers ton balai. Il t'a porté à l'école et Hagrid a pris Malfoy,' répondit Hermione.

'Malfoy s'est juste cassé un bras et une cheville. Il s'est débattu plus tôt. Tu as fait une chose noble et brave, Harry. Il aurait surement préféré mourir que d'être sauvé par toi.'

Harry grogna et relança un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui était en train de roupéter dans son sommeil.

'Combien ?' Demanda Harry, ' Combien de temps que je suis ici ?'

Hermione et Ron échangèrent des regards inquiets.

'Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Répeta Harry avec colère.

' Bien harry,' commença Ron, ' Ta tête a été gravement touchée par le cognard.'

' Ce qu'il dit,' l'interrompit Hermione, 'c'est que tu étais dans un état inconscient proche du coma. Tu es ici depuis deux semaines.'

Harry était térrifié. Il avait été inconscient durant deux semaines ! Cela signifait qu'il avait dormi pendant la fin du premier semestre ! L'année était plus qu'à moitié passée !

'Pourquoi Malfoy est toujours ici ?' demanda Harry, 'il n'a été blessé à la tête par rien du tout.'

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui répondit.

'Madame Pomfresh l'avait laissé sortir après cinq jours' dit –elle, 'il était toujours en mauvais état. Il a décidé de faire l'idiot en faisant son show. Il est tombé des escaliers.'

Ron pouffa de rire et Harry sourit largement.

'Con' dit-il.

Mais l'insulte ne contenait pas autant de haine qu'auparavant. Après tout, il avait juste risqué sa vie pour Malfoy.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans la pièce et se dépêcha d'enlever Ron et Hermione du lit d'Harry.

'Juste ciel, vous êtes réveillé !' s'exclama t-elle. 'J'ai toujours dit que vous vous en sortirez. ' Vous pouvez remercier le Professeur Snape et moi-même !'

Elle tripota Harry sous les couvertures et commença à tatonner ses jambes, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents. Harry sourit à ses amis. Ils acquièscèrent et sortirent.

'On se reverra plus tard Harry,' dit Ron.

'Contente que tu ailles mieux,' dit Ginny en lui faisant signe.

Hermione serra l'épaule d'Harry.

'Salut Harry.'

Harry fit un signe à ses amis et se tourna sous le regard de Madame Pomfresh.

'Bien, comment va votre tête ?' demanda t-elle, le surveillant prudemment.

'Euh, elle a été un peu blessé,' répondit sérieusement Harry.

'Biensur qu'elle l'a été !' S'exclama Madame Pomfresh, 'Vous avait été touché par un cognard à tout vitesse ! C'est un sport trop violent le Quidditch. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le directeur continue à vous y faire jouer.'

Elle se tourna pour prendre un verre avec du liquide coloré dedans.

'Buvez ça,' dit-elle fermement, tendant le verre à Harry.

Harry la regarda suspicieusement.

'Ne vous inquiètez pas, ce n'est pas l'une de ces potion pour les os. Le goût est assez plaisant. C'est pour vos maux de tête. Vous en avez surement ?'

Elle regarda Harry sévèrement.

Harry acquièsca et avala le liquide cul sec. Il toussa légèrement.

'Vous pourrez partir demain si vous vous reposez,' Madame Pomfresh pris le verre à présent vide de Harry et le repoussa. 'Vous avez besoin de rester ici au moins un jour de plus.'

Après cela, Madame Pomfresh se retourna et partit dans son bureau.

Harry la regarda sortir et s'appuya contre ses oreillers, tombant dans un sommeil agité.

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Harry se réveilla sentant quelqu'un lui toucher le bras.

'Putain,' marmonna t-il. Il révait de son evanouissement sur le terrain.

'Pas besoin d'utiliser un tel langage, Potter,' Dit une voix profonde et grave.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent subittement.

'P-Professeur ?'

Le Professeur Snape était assis sur une chaise à coté du lit d'Harry. Son habituelle robe noir autour de ses épaules. Il semblait serein avec une expression de…d'inquiètude ?

'Oui,' répliqua t-il, 'Je vous ai entendu vous réveiller, Harry.'

'Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?' demanda Harry. Il bougea pour s'asseoir contre le dossier du lit.

'Ne vous faites pas d'idée,'Dit Snape, 'Je suis ici parce que vous avez sauvé un membre de ma maison. Pour cela, je vous suis reconnaissant. Et honnêtement surprit.'

Harry observa Snape, son expression figée et sombre. 'Est-ce la seule raison de votre venue ?'

Snape le regarda et croisa ses doigts.

'Je pensais vous parler de ceci,' dit-il, 'Vous êtes mon étudiant, rien de plus.' Il le regarda comme s'il voulait savoir si de tel mot le peinait.

'Vous êtes celui qui a commencé !' Dit Harry, triste.

'Moi ? Vous êtes celui qui me reluque à pendant toutes mes classe de potions !' Reprit snape.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais. 'Je ne reluque pas!' Eructa-t-il colereux.

'La n'est pas le problème,' Snape tendit la main vers Harry.

Il arrêta en plein milieu du mouvement et laissa son bras là. 'Vous savez se serait inaproprié, contraire à la loi et aux règles de l'école. Je pourrais être viré, vous expulser.' Son bras revint de son coté.

'Ensuite, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?' persista Harry, 'pourquoi êtes-vous venu si c'était pour dire ça. Tout ce qui s'est passé ? Il glissa ses jambes sur le coté du lit et se pencha vers Snape. 'Vous ne voulez pas me dire ça ?' Rapidement, il attrapa le visage de Snape en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Snape répondit au baiser. Lui donna son affirmation.

Il se retira et observa Snape, un air de pure détermination plaqué sur chacun des traits de son visage.

Snape éffleura les main d'Harry sur son visage et l'observa. 'Potter…'

'Harry.'

'Ne me tentes pas, Harry.'

Harry sourit légèrement. 'C'est mon but.'

'Vous connaissez les conséquences.' Le professeur se replia.

'Oui, je les connaîs, ' répondit Harry émoussé.

'Vous n'y faites pas attention ?'

'Non, je ne le fait pas.'

'A rien de tout ça ?' Le Maitre des Potions sembla incertain. 'La différence d'âge, la sexualité, le règlement, la morale ?'

' J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour tout ce qui fait partit des territoires interdits.' Répondit Harry.

Snape sourit. Il semblait actuellement être un assez bel homme.

'Bien, je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de vous dire ça mais je pense que je vous reverrais bientôt.'

Harru acquièça et regarda ses couvertures. ' Donc qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ?' demanda t-il en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

'Je pense que ça signifie que notre relation est entrain de subir de gros changment, Potter,' Snape eut un rire charistique et lui sourit.

'Cela veut-il dire que je peux vous embrasser si j'en ai envie? Rougit Harry du regard que Snape pesait sur lui.

'Si personne ne nous regarde.'

Harry sourit et demanda, ' Si personne ne nous regarde ?'

Snape saisit la main de Harry et rapprocha sa figure. ' Esperons que non.'

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**_

Snape et Harry avait continué leur étrange liaison durant maintenant, six semaines. Ils transformèrent facilement leurs 'rendez-vous' en retenue ou cours particulier de potions. Harry utilisait également sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre son professeur la nuit. Snape conservait son humeur habituelle en classe mais personne ne semblait remarquer les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient quand les autres avaient le dos tourn é.

Aucun des deux n'avait tenté d'aller plus loin que des baisers et de tendres caresses et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le culot de faire passer leur liaison a un niveau plus intime. Même si, sur le moment, ils semblaient contents. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir. En fait, leurs échanges causaient beaucoup de stress. Constament en train de cacher leurs sentiments et apeuré de se faire attraper, Harry et Snape se disputaient souvent sur des choses insignifiantes. Cependant, leur attirance mutuelle était bien plus solide que leurs désagréments et ils finissaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Snape avait même accepté de laisser Harry l'appeler Severus quand ils étaient seuls.

'Severus,' souffla Harry, reprenant son souffle après un baiser. Harry haletait bruyament. Ils s'étaient embrassés durant un assez long moment.

'Oui, Harry ?' Une légère rougeur s'était emparée du visage de Snape, ajoutant un peu de couleur sur son visage habituellement pale.

'Rien' répondit Harry, 'Je voulais juste dire ton nom.' Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le Maitre des Potions.

Ils étaient dans les cachots de Snape. La robe de Snape etait étalée par terre et Harry était pratiquement suspendu aux épaules de Snape. Harry glissa sa main au niveau des boutons de la chemise de son enseignant, caressant légèrement la peau étonnamment douce en-dessous. Il avait vite compris que la sculpture du corps de Snape lui avait été caché par les lourdes robes qu'il portait et donc, une fois débarrassé des vêtements onéreux, il était incontestablement maigre.

Harry avait poussé Snape contre son bureau et il se plaça entre ses jambes, ses bras enveloppés autour du cou de Snape et il se mit à caresser les cheveux non pas graisseux mais bien veloutés.

Snape dirigea négligemment ses mains en-dessous des robes d'Harry, faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur le haut du dos de la chemise. Retirant brusquement sa bouche d'Harry, il se déplaça à son cou, léchant sensuellement et suçant tendrement son lobe d'oreille.

Harry souriait et gémissait. C'était un gémissement étonnamment fort et Snape comprit vite pourquoi. Il découvrit lui-même les sensations. Il mit ses mains fermement de chaque côté de la taille d'Harry et le repoussa doucement.

'Viens', gémit Harry.

'Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas' dit Snape.

'Pourquoi pas ?' demanda Harry. Il était dangereusement près de la pleurnicherie. 'Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un mois et demi, laissons les choses avancer. C'était la première fois que l'un des deux disait quelque chose sur LE sujet.

Snape fronça les sourcils et reprit :

'Ca ne fait pas assez longtemps et puis nous risquons déjà assez de choses pour ce que nous faisons.'

'Donc nous provoqueront bien moins d'ennui si nous ne faisons que nous embrasser ?' Harry croisa ses bras d'un air provoquant, "c'est le même chose pour le règlement. N'importe quelle interaction sexuelle est suffisante pour etre pénalisée. Même un baiser! Quelle différence fait-il ? Si nous sommes attrapés, nous sommes morts de toute façon."

Snape roula des yeux. ' Je me sens bien mieux après cela, Harry', répondit-il sarcastiquement.

"Ce que je dis, est, qu'avons-nous à perdre ?" Harry avança ses hanches avant que Snape ne puissent l'arrêter. Snape ne put s'empêcher de libérer un gémissement. "Je sais que tu le veux," dit Harry d'une manière séduisante. Il aurait pu dire que Snape en était incertain lui même.

Sans un mot, Harry se dégagea de la poigne de son professeur et se mit à genoux fasse à lui.

'Harry' Protesta Snape.

Harry l'ignora et commença à détacher les boutons de son pantalon, tirant sur la braguette.

'Harry, ne le fait pas.'

'S'il te plait non.'

'C'est une erreur.'

'Nous regretteront ça.'

'Seigneur, ne t'arrête pas !'

Harry avait gagné la bataille.

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Ssjrice _

_Titre orginal : A Potion _

_Traductrice : KyraLove ; Mailyn ; Adharas _

_Beta-Readers : SweetyLullaby; Chipov _

_Diclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a notre chère JKR, le reste appartient a Ssjrice qui m'a autorisé à traduire cette fiction. Seul la traduction nous revient. Nous ne gagnons aucun argent sur cette fic!_

Ce chapître est plus court ainsi que le suivant mais par la suite il seront plus important

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Severus Snape était assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, tournoyant pensivement sa baguette magique de son majeur à son index. Ses joues devinrent rouges lorsqu'il se remémora agréablement les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la soirée précédente. Il pensait toujours qu'Harry était très doué pour embrasser, s'améliorant à chaque baisé, mais il n'avait pas compris que la bouche du garçon pouvait se montrer habile et le faire rêver de d'autres façons. Et sa bouche était en effet plus habile qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Snape trembla et sourit avec satisfaction.

Bien sur, il était fâché que ses pensées aillent si loin, trop vite ; il auraient du attendre plus longtemps. C'était certainement le dilemme le plus inquiétant. Il s'était continuellement grondé de permettre à Harry d'aller jusque là. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas arrêté ? Il était un adulte, il savait mieux. Snape fronça ses sourcils et secoua sa tête. Il ne se comportait guère mieux qu'un bébé quand il était avec Harry. Le garçon avait la capacité irritante de le détendre passé le point de léthargie. Il était heureux avec Harry. En admettant cela, cependant, une question survint. Cette question devait vraiment être prise au sérieux et non comme une idiotie. Il se la répétait constamment dans la tête. 'Est-ce que je l'aime ? ' Amenant bien entendu une autre question : 'Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?'

Leurs rapports s'intensifiaient rapidement et Snape douta sincèrement être capable de se retenir encore longtemps à s'unir plus intimement. Il se dit que c'était Harry qui n'était pas prêt à passé au niveau supérieur. C'était Harry qui était incertain. Il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. C'était Snape lui-même qui mettait en doute des choses. Il était nerveux et il osait l'admettre, effrayé. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait cela. Il voulait faire l'amour avec Harry. Oui, c'était réellement vrai. Mais il voulait que se soit significatif. Il voulait que ce soit puissant et vrai. Il n'avait jamais rien eu de vrai dans sa vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait impitoyablement tiré toute information sur la signification et l'amour de sa vie. Il était espion allant dans les deux sens comme un chien personnel de Dumbledore, il ne s'en était jamais entièrement remis. Maintenant Harry lui avait montré la tendresse. Harry l'avait désiré comme aucun autre ne l'avait désiré auparavant. Cette pensée était merveilleusement étonnante et incompréhensiblement effrayante. S'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il pourrait chasser Harry pour toujours. Il pourrait perdre sa seule chance d'être enfin heureux et aimé. S'il admettait être amoureux d'Harry, il ne serait plus a l'abri a l'intérieur de ses robes protectrices. Il serait face au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu; nu et vulnérable. Un faux mouvement; un changement de pensée et Harry pourrait se casser comme une brindille.

Un faible coup frappa la porte des cachots. Snape leva les yeux et senti son estomac se tordre lorsque Harry marcha dans la pièce, souriant.

"Salut, Severus," les yeux d'Harry brillaient avec chaleur.

Soudain, Snape su. La question arrêta de tourner dans sa tête lorsqu'il fixa son regard sur Harry. Maintenant, il connaissait la réponse à sa question. Il le sentit. Cette émotion le consommait et le laissait heureux de sa propre émotion et satisfait de tous ses sens. Il aimait Harry. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, de son âme. Toutes ses fibres criaient à l'intention du garçon en face de lui. L'homme en face de lui. Il l'aimait avec un désespoir qui dépassait tout le désire qui parcourait ses veines. Il aimait Harry Potter.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il se leva et contourna son bureau, regardant le visage de son bien aimé. Il était temps. Temps de prendre la chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La chance qui pouvait passer et qui pourrait le blesser, mourrant dans le coin le plus sombre des abysses de son cœur brisé. Il était temps de devenir vulnérable et avoir confiance en quelque chose d'autre que son apparence, dure de l'extérieur. Il était malade lorsqu'il voyait deux personnes qui s'aimaient, lorsqu'il voyait leurs vies pleine de bonheur et de plaisir. C'était son tour. Il ne voulait rejeter plus personne. Prenant Harry tendrement dans ses bras, il soupira les trois mots qui seraient à n'en pas douter sa fin. Harry se raidit puis se relaxa.

Snape était tendu d'inquiétude, attendant une réponse. Et ensuite, ça vint. Le monde entier sembla tourner à l'envers et le temps s'arrêta. Il avait l'impression que son monde était sale et infecte, comme un mensonge que vous dite pour cacher la vérité. L'apparition appelait la douleur, et la tristesse, et la colère partit ; elle s'en était allée sans une trace et sans jamais se retourner.

Le monde était remplit à nouveau de bonheur lorsque Harry répondit. Sa voix cristalline résonna, hypnotisante, dans l'esprit de Snape, fondant la glace que le protégeait des danger de la réalité. Snape fut parcourut d'une incaractérisable émotion lorsque les mots s'enregistrèrent lentement dans son esprit. Donc c'était la réalité. Le sentiment était insupportable. Il voulait arracher son cœur de sa poitrine et le lancer le plus loin possible de lui pour enlever la surcharge d'émotion. Il ressentait comme trop de douleur. Un intense feu étincelant de vie dans son âme et il luttait pour comprendre ; sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre. Aucune question pas même quelle serait la difficulté de leur avenir. Même si le reste de sa vie ne suffisait pas pour l'aider à comprendre cette sensation. Il n'avait jamais entendu ces trois mots.

Harry sans hésité et sérieux, le regarda ardemment et répondit, 'De tout mon cœur, je t'aime aussi.'


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

_Auteur : Ssjrice _

_Titre orginal : A Potion _

_Traductrice : KyraLove _

_Diclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a notre chère JKR, le reste appartient a Ssjrice qui m'a autorisée à traduire cette fiction. Seule la traduction nous revient. Nous ne gagnons aucun argent sur cette fic!_

NDT : Bon ben alors, je dirais _désolée… Pardon _?? j'ai mis tellement de temps…et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si la suite sera rapide à venir… Je pourrais citer de nombreuses excuses mais ça ne nous avancera pas donc je voudrais simplement remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette traduction et plus particulièrement **Endoline **dont les review m'ont boostée à poster la suite !

Place à la suite.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : **

Harry errait pensivement au bas d'un corridor bondé, ne se donnant même pas la peine de sourire à ses amis lorsqu'ils le saluaient. Il avait besoin d'aller quelque part et de penser. Le week-end passé avait été quelque peu chaotique et il avait quelques difficultés à accepter certaines choses qui c'étaient passées.

Harry trébucha dans une classe abandonnée et se jeta au petit bonheur à proximité d'un bureau. Il frotta pensivement son front et se repassa les événements des derniers mois. Il sentit son estomac se contracter alors que ses pensées vaguaient à Snape.

Autrefois, il était son professeur détesté et maintenant, il était devenu son petit ami.

Harry aurait tellement voulu se jeter dans les bras de Snape une fois qu'il se fut rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour l'homme, mais c'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Tout était arrivé trop rapidement. Pourquoi était-ce si aisé pour lui d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qu'il avait autrefois détesté ? De plus, Snape avait également été enthousiaste, appart quelque faibles protestations sans réelles convictions. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il accepte aussi rapidement, ni à ce qu'il veuille emprunter un territoire si dangereux avec tellement d'enthousiasme. Qu'allait il leur arriver ? Etaient – ils devenus complètement fous ? Harry grogna en désaccord avec ses pensées. Non, ils n'étaient pas fous. Il le savait bien. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentit ne serait-ce qu'un peu truc pour Snape. La bonne question étant, jusqu'où ressentait-il quelque chose pour le Maître des Potions ? Ses sentiments étaient-ils limités à un simple béguin ? Ou alors, était-ce quelque chose de plus compliqué ?

Harry tapa le bureau de ses doigts avec force, le regard vague. Et depuis quand il était gay de toute façon ? Il ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais lancé un regard à un autre type. De plus, il y avait eu Cho Chang, juste ? Il était assez sûr qu'elle n'était pas un gars. Peut-être que tout cela était une erreur. Il avait entendu des rumeurs déconcertantes sur les hormones d'adolescents et ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Peut-être que Snape était seulement l'option la plus facile pour satisfaire ses fortes envies hormonales.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible!" s'exclama Harry à haute voix, en se laissant glisser le long du bureau, embarrassé et reconnaissant que personne ne soit présent pour être témoin de cette légère explosion. Il respira profondément et se calma. Snape n'était en aucun cas un choix facile. S'il avait voulu la facilité il aurait plutôt essayé de se remettre avec Cho. Et s'il était en effet gay, qui sait ce que Seamus ou Neville diraient. Les gens feraient la queue pour être avec le grand Harry Potter.

C'était autre chose. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il avait choisi Shape, l'obscurité, la froideur, la colère, sa volonté d'être professeur de DCFM, le directeur des Serpentard, le maître des potions qui vit dans les cachots. Ce n'était pas que les hormones, le désir ou le manque d'un meilleur choix. C'était plutôt cette chaleur qui venait du plus profond de lui à chaque fois qu'Harry regardait l'homme plus âgé. Il se sentait protégé et en même temps, défié. Snape avait toujours été la seule personne à ne jamais le traité en tant qu'héro ou merveille du monde. En fait, il le traitait plutôt de façon opposée.

Bien qu'il l'ai réprimandé et critiqué pour de nombreuses choses, il avait aussi été là pour aider Harry quand il en avait besoin. Il était présent lorsque Quirrel avait lancé un sort à son balai, quand Harry avait besoin de leçons d'occlumencie et il avait même aidé Lupin grâce à ses potions, il avait également espionné pour Dumbledore (deux personnes qui signifiaient énormément pour Harry). Snape avait tellement donné pour lui et tout ce temps, il ne cessait de dire à Harry combien il était mauvais et qu'il était si semblable à son père.

Peu importe combien de fois Shape l'avait insulté, puni ou lancé de mauvais regards, Harry savait que ça arriverait mais il savait aussi que Snape le protégerait jusqu'à la fin. C'était pour cela qu'Harry s'était tourné vers lui. Il semblait toujours avoir les relations les plus compliquées. Snape savait qui était réellement Harry. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un dieu et pourtant il le prenait contre lui, lui montrait de la tendresse et de la compréhension. Harry avait tant besoin de ce respect et de cette intimité.

Snape se souciait de lui comme personne d'autre ne le faisait et il le remerciait pour cela. Il l'avait accepté et l'appréciait. Il resterait toujours du côté d'Harry même dans les jours les plus sombres. Même si la gloire disparaissait et que son abominable loyauté trouvait sa voie dans des pages de livres, Snape n'y ferait pas attention. Rien de cela n'avait d'importance.

Harry l'aimait pour cela et, alors qu'il marchait en direction de la salle de classe de Snape et qu'il était pris dans ses bras avec affection, qu'il ressentait tous ces sentiments que l'on nomme simplement l'amour, cette chaleur et cette compassion qui le consumaient et l'envoyaient grimper au ciel. Avec une vague d'émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, Harry écouta lorsque Snape prononça les mots qui le hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Avec une fervente sincérité il dit les mots qui avaient vécus dans son âme et qui dominaient dans son esprit semblant presque éternel.

« Je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur. »

* * *

Merci de continuer à lire cette traduction, passez une bonne soirée, Kyra.


End file.
